the notes of friendship old version do not enter
by sasukefurever
Summary: no to be completed. Instead will work on the revised version
1. an normal ordinary day

Sasukefurever: hello everyone and welcome!

Sakura: yay!

Sasuke: Do you guys have to be so loud?

Sasukefurever: So what if we do?

Sakura: yeah, why would you care?

Sasuke: you're just being annoying, who would want to hear you scream across the room?

Sasukefurever: you are going to regret those words! (Slaps sasuke across his face 3 times)

Sasuke :( groans in pain)

Sasukefurever: that will teach you

Naruto: he finally got what he deserve (giggling)

Sasuke: shut up!

Naruto: ohhh... is sasuke mad because he lost to a girl? (Sasuke jumps on naruto and starts hitting him)

Sasukefurever: ummm... well while we take naruto to the hospital why don't you enjoy my first story, c ya. (Joins sakura and helps her get sasuke off naruto)

The Notes of Friendship

Chapter 1- A typical ordinary day

Bell rings. "Ok class remember tomorrow's quiz and don't forget to bring your homework" kakashi-sensai said.While all the students went out of the room "Your all dismissed" There was no student in sight. "When will they ever listen?"

"I think I can pass this quiz, it can't be that bad" a pink-haired girl said to her friends, a shine of confidence glowing through her emerald eyes.

"Easy for you to say sakura, you know all about the algebra" her blond haired friend said, her normally cheerful blue eyes became sad.

"Well Ino, if you actually study, you would get good grades" the girls refer as sakura respond.

"Well i would study, only that naruto over didn't help me!" Ino said.

"What did i did?" the blond-haired boy asked, his blue eyes looking in confusion.

"Well, you promised you would help me with algebra, i didn't learn a thing!" giving her back to naruto.

"Maybe it was because you weren't listening to a word i was saying!" giving his back at Ino's back

"Guys, stop fighting" Sakura interrupted

"Whatever!" Ino said not turning around.

"What she said" naruto

"You guys apologize to each other" sakura said. Nothing happen, they still where giving each others back. Sakura grew tired of this. "Now!"

"ladies first" Naruto replied

"Oh, ok, you can go first" Ino said in a bored voice, making naruto more mad.

"Will you just say I'm sorry or something!" a very angry sakura said

"Fine, I'm sorry" Ino was the first one to answer

"Me too" naruto finally said they walked out of school. They open the doors that keep them

From freedom every morning and walked on soft grass.

"So what you guys doing today?" Ino said

"Well, I got grounded for getting a 'D' on geography. I have to study for a make-up quiz tomorrow" Sakura answered

"Too bad" Ino said

"That's bad alright. I'm not doing anything" naruto said, they walked pass tons of stores , every time Ino saw something she like, they would have to drag her out of the store.

"Great! I need someone to come with me to the mall to choose some new clothes" Ino said after being drag out of another store.

"Ummmm… define 'some' will you?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow

"On second thought, i have to modify my web page" Naruto quickly said. He hated going to the mall, especially if he is going with, it could kill him. Noticing this, an evil smile appears across her face.

"But i thought you did that this morning" she said in an innocent voice.

"yeah about that i didn't finish it and if i want to finish today i better get going bye" and with that naruto run all the way to his house.sakura sweatdroop at how fast he was running compared to when he had to do laps for gym.' he really must not want to go shopping' she thought.

"Oh well then I have to go alone, again..."Ino said

"Well I have to go, bye" Sakura said

"Bye" Sakura started running across the street, (which personally I don't think is the best thing to do)

Sasuke: why am i not in this chapter?

Sasukefurever: because don't come to this school yet, beside this is a boring chapter you wouldn't want to be in.

Sakura: wow, i have a main part, this is so cool!

Sasuke: I should be the main character not an annoying girl

Sakura: what did you said!

Sasukefurever: hey I'm a girl too!

Sasuke: yeah, i know, every single girl i know is annoying.

Sasukefurever: oh now you will get it!

Sakura: right behind you (Sakura and sasukefurever start hitting sasuke)

Naruto: ummm... Well while sasukefurever is busy I'll closed the first chapter, she'll write some more but plz review and give her some ideas.bye


	2. the new kid

Sasukefurever: hello everyone!

Sakura:and welcome

Naruto: ummm…. Guys? What happened to sasuke? (He points to a injure sasuke)

Sasukefurever:he had a little accident with our knuckles, right Sakura!

Sakura:yeah it was an accident (does innocent smile)

Sasuke:…..

Sasukefurever:see, well , let's get on with the story

Naruto:(nervously)yeah…

The notes of friendship-chapter 2: the new kid

"this is so boring!" said a very tired Sakura. She had been studying for the past 2 hours for the make-up test she is suppose to do tomorrow. She let a sight and roll on her bed. It was 6:27 P.M and she still needed to read 3 more chapters of her geography book.

"Concentrate, you'll get it done in no time if you put you're mind into it"(I know it sounds lame)her mom said as she pass by her room. She had a laundry basket full of clothes .

"yeah, right" Sakura said in a whisper

"what was that?" her mom said as her head pop out.

"ummmm…. Nothing?" answer a very nervous Sakura.lucky for Sakura the phone rang before her mom could say anything." I'll get it" said Sakura in a relief tone. She pick up a phone and in her cheery voice "Hello?"

"hi!" said Ino in the other end of the line

"Hi Ion, how's the shopping going?"

"not exactly as I plan"

"what's wrong?"

"I have been looking all over the mall but…"before Ino could finish her sentence Sakura finished it for her

"let me guess, you haven't found anything that u don't have or that you don't want"

"yeah! How do you know!"

"well .., every time we go to the mall you buy about 2 stores"

"No, I do not! I only buy until I have 20 bags full!"

"right…."

"well I have to go my I have to finish studying for the test" in the background sakura's mom appear at the door tapping her foot.

"ok, bye"

"bye" and with that they both hang up.

The next day Sakura came rushing out of her geography classroom and found her friends." you guys I got a "B" in the geography test!" she exclaimed in her cheerful voice

"way to go Sakura!" said Ino

"yeah good job" said naruto. "well we should get going to algebra, we don't want to be late"

"we don't?" question Sakura in a playful voice.

"yeah we don't remember ?today we have an algebra quiz, we want to get a head start" said Ino

"what!" said Sakura "I didn't remember to study!"

"big deal you always get 'A's" said Ino

"yeah, it wont be that hard"added naruto Sakura sight and followed her friend to her next class.

After school they went to Ino's house. "in a scale 1 to 10 how hard was the test?" ask naruto

"5"answered a confident Sakura

"10"Ino said at this respond both her friends roll their eyes and laugh

"how about we just quit talking about school" Sakura said "and start playing some music!"

"now you are talking my language" said an exited Ino

2:36 MINUTES LATER

"we really need a guitar player, I mean it be better" said Ino( sorry guys but i'm working on a song that't my own and it's gonna be a suprise)

"I know, but for know, this will have to do"

The next day brought a surprise along .

"ok class, I'm passing back the tests" said kakashi-sensei as he gave kids their paper. While he gave those you could hear the kids saying "yes!" or "OH no!" with one look at their papers.

"what you think you got?" whisper Sakura to her friends. What she didn't know is that kakashi-sensei was behind her.

"Ms. Haruno is there anything you like to share with the class?" said kakashi -sensei in a loud voice making Sakura blush of embarrassment.

"umm….. I'm not good at sharing" she answered nervously.

"well I guess we can let it go since you got the highest score in the class"kakashi-sensai said proudly at Sakura , she could hear all the other students clapping. There was a knock on the door witch calmed the class down.

"oh, the new student is here , come in" the door open and revealed a tall boy with raven black hair and onyx dark eyes. "ok class I would like you to meet mr.Uchiha" the class started greeting him with comments like "what's up?" or "Hi" when the noise went down kakashi-sensei continue talking." why don't you introduce your self?

"Oh.. Sure my name is sasuke and I like to play the guitar" at that moment you could hear half of class well the girls go "awwww…" or he is so handsome" well all of them except for Sakura who was to busy getting her stuff organized.

"ok why don't you take a seat behind Sakura, Sakura will you raise your hand ?" all the other girls stared at her in envy .Sakura did as she was told. He pass her friends and got to the desk next to Sakura. He sat not saying nor making a sound.

"hey wanna come to Sakura's house after school?" naruto was the first one to brake the ice.

"for what?" asked sasuke

"just to hang out" said Ino

"who gave you guys permission to invite him?" asked Sakura

"well I guess that's a no" said sasuke as he turn to face the window.

"who gave you that Idea!" said Sakura in a alert tone. "it's just that they shouldn't invite anyone to my hose without my permission!"

"ok chill" said naruto

"well her house can't be that bad" said sasuke with a little smile

"I've never said that! My house is clean and nice!" said and desperate Sakura

"yeah every room except her room" said naruto

"you know my room is clean!" said Sakura

"uhh… crazy girl.." said sasuke

"what you monkey!" said Sakura

"you may want to turn around"sasuke said nervously

"let me guess, kakashi-sensei is behind me?" said Sakura more camldly."they all nod.

"why do this things keep happening to me? I am so dead" said Sakura in a low voice

"that's right miss.haruno, you are indeed in trouble." said kakashi-sensei . His face was red with anger.

"I can't believe he gave me detention!" said Sakura across the hall

"well you might as well get it over with" said naruto

Sasukefurever: well that was the second chapter, it took a lot of time but I did it.

Sasuke: i'm bored... it was about time you put me into this story...

sasukefurever: Hey! you know i could delete you anytime.

sasuke: you wouldm't!

sasukefurever: didn't you though i couldn't hurt you?

sasuke: gulp


	3. detention!

Sasukefurever: (they had just watched a movie) that movie was so sad T.T

Sasuke:…

Sasukefurever: where is Naruto and Sakura?

Sasuke:… they are creaming at the guy selling popcorn cause theirs was **_too salty._**

Sasukefurever: right well let's get on with the story!

Sasuke: …..

Sasukefurever: this is not the same with out Sakura and with you

Sasuke:are you saying I can't be cheerful!

Sasukefurever: what else?anyways blankstareofdoom i'll add you but only cause you gae me that drawing and you are teaching me how to draw.

Sasuke:ummmm...well, so you know I happen to be very cheerful!

Sasukefurever: oh yeah?

Sasuke : yeah only that I don't show it

Sasukefurever: right, and I'm Santa Claus

Sasuke: you might be

Sasukefurever: and what is that supposed to mean! Mr. Cheerful?

Sasuke: I don't know, what do you think!

Sasukefurever: you better shut up before we get violent!

Sasuke : I can be cheerful! And I'll prove it!

Sasukefurever: umm… while you do that , I'll be way over there, away from you .

(1 hour later)

Sasuke:yeah! Let's go team!

Sasukefurever: sasuke you are really scaring me now.

Sasuke : why don't you get on your spirit too! Yay!

Sasukefurever: that's it, that is seriously freaky , bye! (goes away running)

Sakura: hey where is sasukefurever?

Sasuke : I don't know, but isn't it a beautiful cheerful day!

Sakura: ummm….. Who are you and what have you done to sasuke?

Naruto: hey guys! Where is sasukefurever ?

Sasuke: let's get into our high cheers !

Naruto: wow where's a camera when I need one!

Sakura:this is scary

Sasuke: everywhere we go! People wanna know, who we are.. So we tell 'em

Naruto :run for your life! (both Sakura and Naruto go away running)

Sasuke:…. Ummm well. Goodbye for know!why don't you keep on reading the story!we are tigers!

Sakura walk in the room of doom. (hey, that rhymes XD)she had never been on detention she had never liked detention. She could feel all the faces on her, she was nervous. The only time there were so many faces staring at her was kakashi-sensei announced that she got the highest score in algebra, back then it was flattering , now, it was pure torture. She look around the classroom for a sit, there were 6 rows each had 4 desk behind them. She choose the one on the corner next to the window. About 5 minutes has passed when they heard a crash.

"it came from upstairs" said a random boy.

"ummm…." not knowing what to do the teacher stood up. "class dismissed!" the teacher quickly went upstairs to find the source of the noise, she opens the door and….

"what is the meaning of this!" she shouted in the room. But she realized that the room was empty.

Meanwhile in the hall Sakura found her friends. She run to catch up with them. They where giggling.

"what was that?" she said in her rare worried voice. Their laughs burst in

"well it was 2 students that just happen to get their friend out of detention by pulling a prank" said Ino , she was trying to calm down Naruto who couldn't stop giggling..

"thanks guys" said Sakura as they went to Sakura's house.

At Sakura's house they started doing homework after band practice.

"you didn't have to save me from the room of doom" Sakura said." what if had gotten caught?"

"ummm….we never planed on getting caught" said Naruto

"what do you mean?" Sakura said

"well we kinda do it with out thinking, well actually as soon as we passed the classroom and saw all those chairs , we just drop them and run, we didn't think twice" said Ino

"umm… right, you guys aren't very bright are you? Said Sakura giggling

" hey!" both Ino and Naruto said

The next day Sakura found her self in the mood to give sasuke another try.

"hey sasuke!" Sakura said. He looked surprised.

"oh… hey" he said in his I-don't-care voice.

"want to come to my house today?" said Sakura, she was trying to be nice to someone who though she was crazy. Well first time for everything.

"no" he said

"oh come on man" said Naruto. Who just appear out of nowhere

"yeah she is just trying to be nice" (OMG everybody is suddenly appearing, they are all, aliens , run, back to the story.) said Ino

"fine, no thanks" he said in a leave-me-alone way.

"c'mon guys, let's just go" Sakura said.

"yeah" said Ino. With that they go to their classroom for their classes.

"whatever" murmured sasuke as they left

Sakura though ,Class was boring, but what else is new?. She had been looking out the window the entire class. But for her misfortune , sasuke was in the way so he though she was looking at him.

"what?" he whisper to Sakura who wasn't paying attention. "what?" sasuke said again . At that time she woke up from her trance

"uh?" was the only thing she answered

"why are you looking at me" he said

"uh..? I'm not looking at you, it's not my fault your head it's blocking the window" she whisper back.

"….."sasuke blushed at his mistake. 'wow is he blushing? Why didn't I bring my camera' though Sakura 'he looks cute when he blushes…. WHAT!… bad Sakura bad, you don't really think that, do you, no it can't be I was just confused that must be it" she fought her thoughts

"class dismissed " said the substitute teacher ,Kurenai-sensei

" ummm.. Except for… sasuke and …Sakura"

"I'll see you guys later" said Sakura waving goodbye to her friends. Sakura stood up next to sasuke in front of the teacher's desk. "yes?what do you need me and **_him_ **for?" Asked Sakura

(after taking sasuke to therapy)

sasukefurever: glad that's over with!

sasuke:...

naruto: yeah

sasukefurever:berfore I forget, ummm... oh yeah... next chapter my friend BSOD is coming!

sakura : yay a new friend!

naruto: ummmmm... BSOD? BullShitOfDoom?

sasukefurever: no you dumb ass! Blankstareofdoom.

naruto:ohh...

sakura: is he cute?

sasukefurever: ummm... define cute... but BSOD is not a HE, BSOD is a SHE.

sasuke:OH great... another girl in my fan club..

sasukefurever: don't blow your horn sasuke, she is pretty uch in love with naruto.

naruto: what? is she cute? is she nice? does she like ramen?

sakura:wow, someone acctually likes naruto

naruto: hey! what's that supposed to mean?

sasuke:...

sasukefurever:she is umm... not normal, but nice.

sasuke: i bet she is just another annoying stupid, ugly, smelly girl...

BSOD: i can hear you!...


	4. the fan club

BSOD: I can hear you!

Sasukefurever: did I mention she defines the law of physics? (BSOD was standing upside down on the ceiling.)

Sakura: could have prepared us

BSOD: what are you guys doing on the ceiling?

Sasuke: and apparently not very bright

Naruto: hey BSOD! I'm Naruto!

BSOD: OMG! It's Naruto! (Suddenly she falls on top of Naruto) OMG are you okay? (She stoops up so quickly she got dizzy) uhh…. (She fall on top of Naruto again)

Sasukefurever: ummm…. Someone call an ambulance?

Rock lee: no fear rock lee is here!

Sasukefurever: ummm… who the hell are you?

Lee: rock lee at your services

Sasukefurever: right…….

Shikamaru: how troublesome

Sasukefurever: where are you all coming from? Ahhhh!

Sasuke: on with the story…

"I'll see you guys later" said Sakura waving goodbye to her friends. Sakura stood up next to sasuke in front of the Kurenai sensei's desk. "Yes? What do you need me and **him **for?" asked Sakura.

"Oh yes of course, ummm…. Kakashi-sensei ask me to tell you this" said Kurenai-sensei "well as you know we are in the middle of the school year and we need sasuke to catch up with the class"

"So? Why does this involve me?" Sakura ask in a bored tone

"Well kakashi said that you are his top student, so he asked me to ask to tutor sasuke, you know until he caches up" said Kurenai-sensei.

"What!" said sasuke and Sakura in unison

"There isn't enough extra credit in the world" said Sakura

"He will give you recommendations for you to go to college" Kurenai-sensei said hopefully

"Apparently there is" Sakura said. She wanted to go to college to become a doctor, but she needs recommendations from all her teacher to do so.

"Ok so it's settling. You guys choose when" said Kurenai-sensei "you are dismissed" with that Sakura and sasuke start of out of the school.

"So when you wanna meet?" asked Sakura

"I know a fine day for us to meet" said sasuke

"When" said Sakura raising an eyebrow

"Never" said sasuke

"As much as I like that day, no can do." said Sakura shaking her head

"You really want this recommendation don't you?" asked sasuke

"That is my business" said Sakura "just come tomorrow at my house at 5:30, and if you don't show up I'll let your fan club take you"

flash back

" Ahhhh! Help! Get off me you stupid bicht!" in the school hallways sasuke was running for his life, behind him was a his fan club led by temari (what do you get when you cross temari + Mario? You get temario! Hahaha… ok not funny…)

"Wait here said Sakura as she gave her books that she has in her hand to Ino "I'm going to save sasuke" with that she run in the hall way, sasuke was coming her way now.

"Watch out" he manage to shout, but that didn't stop him, and unfortunately for Sakura she didn't heard him, they crashed into each other. "What are you doing?" shouted sasuke "never mind, I got to go" his fan club was getting closer, before he could keep on running Sakura grab his hand. "What are you doing? Let me go!" said sasuke

"I have an idea, besides you can't out run them" said Sakura

"What's your idea?" asked sasuke, Sakura took out a wig from her backpack and some make-up

"Oh… no! I'm not wearing that wig, you are nuts, no, I'm definitely not wearing!" said sasuke

"C'mon I got it from drama class, is the only way, they wont recognized you." said Sakura. Sasuke look behind him, the fans where caching up quick, if he start running they would still get him. He was too tired. Finally he gave up.

"Fine…" with that Sakura put the wig on, and put some makeup too.

"Where did my sasuke go? Sasuke?" said the mob of fans as they pass by them. Sakura couldn't help it anymore she let out a giggle. Sasuke just tried to ignore her, he was blushing hard. Finally the mob separated and went to their classes. Finally Sakura was able to laugh out loud.

"hey…. It's not funny" sasuke said as he took of the wig .then he saw a flash. He looked around to see where it came from. It was Ino's camera that took the picture." hey!" he said as Sakura, Ino and Naruto burst out laughing. "Sakura, this makeup better come off!"

"yeah… hahaha…here" she gave him a tissue while she tried to calm down. He just gave her a puzzle look. "I'll do it then" she grab the tissue and start whipping the makeup of Sasuke's face, she started with the eyes." keep your eyes closed" she said, sasuke did as he was told. He was blushing at the care she took taking the makeup off. Then she started at his lips, witch made both of them blush furiously. Then another flash went on. They both look at the source. There stood both ino and Naruto with wide grins. Realizing that Sakura's right hand was on his cheek cheek and her other hand was on his lips with the tissue. But sasuke was a different story he had his hand on her waist. They both blushed even harder as they broke away… "Sorry" they both said at the same time.

End of flashback

They both blushed at the memory. "Ok, ok" said sasuke surrendering. "Fine you win, c ya" with that they both went different ways.

BSOD: thanks lee! And Shikamaru

Lee: yeah (doing nice guy pose)

Shikamaru: how troublesome, I'm bored…

Sasukefurever: you know this people!

BSOD: of course no! uhh..hehe

Lee: so where is the party BSOD?

Shikamaru: yeah I'm bored…

Sasukefurever: what party?

BSOD: well I kinda invited some friend to have an ummm… Party?

Sasuke: ….

Naruto: yeah party!

Sakura: yeah, this is going to be fun! (Ino, kakashi-sensei and ten-ten)

Ino: let's get this party started!

Sasukefurever: exactly how many friends?

BSOD: ummm… about the whole group of the Naruto manga…

Sasukefurever: what! (Ino turn on a radio to max volume) this is going to be a long night….


	5. time to study

Sasukefurever: wow! I'm impressed…

Sasuke: by what?

Sasukefurever: well it's been about 2 chapters since you insulted BSOD, and she hasn't kicked your pretty boy ass yet. She normally makes people pay when they insult her.

BSOD: how could I forget! Oh you're going to pay!

Sasuke: you just got to open your big mouth didn't you…

Sasukefurever: yes… wait a minute!You have a 2 second advantage, so you don't say I'm bad!

BSOD: 2 (sasuke starts running)

Sasukefurever: 1 (sasuke falls)

BSOD and Sasukefurever: get him! (They both jumped on top of him and start kicking him)

Naruto: (walking in the room) OMG! What are you doing to sasuke?

Sakura: ummm… you may not want to get close…

Naruto: right…

Sasuke: auwww… Shit, (after the beating) you guys hit like truck drivers.

Sasukefurever: you want more, smart ass!

Sasuke: no I'm fine (runs away)

Sakura was lying down on her bed looking at the ceiling, phone on hand. At the other end of the line Ino was talking.

Ino: I can't believe you're tutoring sasuke!

Sakura: me neither

Ino: you must be very, exited (at this comment Sakura blushed crimson red)

Sakura: I am not!

Ino: yeah right… he is like the second best looking guy in school!

Sakura: and who's the first?

Ino: uhhh… (This time it was Ino's turn to blush)

Sakura: so?

Ino: oh…Umm… mom's calling got to go! Bye (and she hang up)

Sakura: bye?

Chapter 5-time to study.

The next day.

Sakura felt the sunlight as she woke up and stared at her ceiling, then she heard a car, no something larger stop by her house she walk over to her window to find out what the all the noise was. She looked out and found the yellow school bus waiting for her the living. She grab some clothes put it on and run for breakfast.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" she scream as she grab a piece of toast from her dad's hand.

"I though you where changing" said her mom.

"Well I got to go, bye!" she scream as she raced out of the house to her school. When she got there she raced of to her classroom avoiding being seen by any teachers. When she finally got to class she walked to the nearest sit and rests her head on her desk. Two minutes later the teacher came in and school started. Class went till the bell ring, witch meant time for lunch! It was Sakura's favorite class. if you consider that a class, "it a socializing class" that is how Sakura puts it, tough her friends responses are usually, "yeah right.." or "if it was, you would be top student" they ate outside, their usual spot next to their other friends, Shikamaru, Neiji , Ten-Ten , lee, Hinata.

"Ummm…w-where …is… Na...ru…to?" Ask Hinata

"Ummm… oh there he is" Sakura pointed to a figure walking, no, running, their way.

"Watch out Naruto! Slow down!" shout Ino, too late Naruto couldn't stop and trip with a log and felled on neiji's sandwich.

"Naruto! You!" before he could use one of the words on his very expand vocabulary, Hinata interrupted.

"Here… Neiji …you can have mine…"she said in her timid voice.

"But what about you?" asked Neiji.

"It's …okay" said Hinata.

"No wait, here you can have mine" said Naruto, he help out his sandwich to Neiji.

"But what about you" asked Sakura

"Oh don't worry, I have some ramen in my locker" he said grinning, everyone sweatdroop anime style, except for Naruto and Hinata.

"How long has it been there?" asked Ino, she knew Naruto too well. Especially his locker, it was trash land, garbage everywhere, no wonder he can't find his homework.

"Ummm… a couple of months, why?" asked Naruto

"Ewww…!" everyone scream except of course for Naruto.

"Umm… here my mom made and extra sandwich" said Sakura

"No really it's okay" said Naruto, as he stood up and started to walk to the school. Before he reach it everyone pulled him back to his spot and made him eat the sandwich Sakura had offered him.

School was finally over, but the fun was just beginning. Sakura was at soccer practice, she had already fallen 4 times, but every time she felled, she jumped up back again. There was mud, since it has just stopped raining.

"Go Sakura!" cheered a very exited Ino.

"Yeah! You can do it Sakura!" shouted Naruto. The score was 4-3, Sakura's team won. Now Sakura was in her living room exhausted. Then the door bell rang.

"Can you get that!" Sakura's mom shouted from the kitchen.

"K, mom!" shouted Sakura back Sakura walked across the living room, to the hallway that leads to the door, she open the door to find sasuke standing there, she quickly closes the door. She runs to the kitchen leaving sasuke who now is rolling his eyes.

"Momcouldyouletsasukeinandtellhimtowaitinthelivingroom?" Sakura asked all in one breath. (TranslationMom could you let sasuke in and tell him to wait in the living room?)

"Uhhh…why don't you do it yourself?" Mrs. Haruno ask (any of you know Sakura's mom name?)

"Look at me!" who could blame her? She was wearing her soccer uniform that was normally a white shirt and red shorts (don't ask, first thing that came to my head) now look like brown shirt and black shorts.

"Oh" was the only thing she could say.Sakura run to the bathroom, took a 3 minute shower, put on some clothes and run downstairs. Sasuke was lying on the couch watching T.V. when she came down she look around to check if her mom was here.

"You're finally here, I was getting bored" said sasuke without looking at her

"Aren't you supposed to tutor me?"

"Uhhh… yeah, turn the T.V of and sit right so I get some space" he did as he was told, when he faced her; he had a grin in his face witch Sakura didn't like. She just stood there.

"Well are you going to take a sit or not?" said sasuke.

"Ummm….yeah"Sakura walk slowly to where sasuke was and then remembered. "I forgot my books, wait here" she said as she run back upsatirs.sasuke just rolled his eyes as he took out his books from his backpack.20 seconds later Sakura came running downstairs and put the books down and stood still.

'SIT YOU ZOMBIE!' said inner Sakura

'I WILL JUST FAR AWAY FROM HIM AS POSSIBLE' fought Sakura

OH C'MON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO SIT NEXT TO HIM, SNUGGLE IN HIS CHEST!'

'I DO NOT'

DO TOO

DO NOT!

DO TOO!

DO NOT!

DO TOO!"

DO NOT! AN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAYS!JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

"Uhhh... Sakura? Are you okay?" said sasuke. Finally Sakura snap out of it.

"Uhhh. What?" said Sakura

"Are you okay…?" said sasuke again

"Ummm… Yeah, let's just start" said Sakura; she sat next to him and a little too close. But they where sharing the same book so they had too, Sakura felt nervous, yet good witch scared her a lot. It only past about 30 minutes for the door bell to rang. They didn't hear it. So the estrangers let themselves in.

"OMG! This is definitely a photo moment!" said a too familiar voice. Sakura and sasuke looked up from the book. There Ino was standing taking pictures.

"So, how's the 'studying' going?" Said Naruto with a wide grin. Sasuke and Sakura gave him a puzzle look. Naruto pointed to the TV where they saw their reflection. The book was in both of their legs. Sakura's head was resting on his Shoulder. Sasuke's chin was on top of Sakura's head while his arms were around Sakura's waist. They had been like that for about 31 minutes and none of them notice. Then their brains registered the way they were. Jumped away from each other, blushing furiously.

"What Are you guys doing here! And have you ever notice there is a door bell next to the door?"Sakura broke the silence.

"Well let me tell me something! How many times do a person need to ring a door bell for someone to pick up?" exploded Ino. "Unless you guys were busy doing something else?" said Ino with an evil grin.

"how could you even think of something like that Ino!" said Sakura, if it wasn't for the shape of the head, her hair, eyes, nose, ears and mouth, her head would look like a tomato.

"Well I better go" said sasuke. As he stood up.

"Okay, bye sasuke" said Sakura "c ya tomorrow"

"hn" replied sasuke "bye" he said leaving them alone.

Sasukefurever: hello, like this chapter? I hope so, anyways me neither BSOD will be here for a week, from April 24 to April 19, school trip. But we'll be back so no worries!

Sasuke: finally stupid and ugly are finally leaving…

BSOD: what did you say you little show of!

Sakura: (whispers to Sasukefurever) ummm… why are you not mad at him?

Sasukefurever: I am, do you have any duck tape?

Sakura: yeah here

Sasukefurever: (sweat droop) why do you have duck tape?

Sakura: I needed it to tie Naruto up and throw him in the closet.

Sasukefurever: wanna try that with sasuke?

Sakura: shall we" (Sasukefurever and Sakura nodded and pulled BSOD away from sasuke and told her their plan)

BSOD: nice.

Sasuke: where are those stupid girls? (She finds Sakura, Sasukefurever and BSOF in front of him grinning evilly) ummm… What are you guys doing? Why do you have duck tape? Mommy? Ahhhh! (Too late sasuke end up in a closet next to Naruto.)

Sasukefurever: well c ya! Plz review.


	6. the \'mission\'

Sasukefurever: hello my fellow Naruto lovers!

Sakura: and Sakura too!

Sasuke: I'm bored…

Sasukefurever: wow! That's the highest number of words I heard him say in a long time… I though you were mute for an hour…

Sasuke: whatever

Naruto: hi BSOD! How you been?

BSOD: uhhh…okay…you?

Naruto: something wrong?

BSOD: no….bunbuku changma!

Sasukefurever: uhhh…right…that was random…oh well, let's start the torture!

BSOD: no! Mah gaara!

Naruto: Gaara! But what about me?

Gaara: uhhh… what!

BSOD: umm… ah hehehe…he….?

Naruto: noooooo!

Sasukefurever: well… bring out the torture devices! Muawhahahahahahaha!

BSOD: (clomps Gaara) muawhahahah!

Gaara: nooooo! Get off me! Ahhhh!

Sasukefurever: okay….that means there's only sasuke left

BSOD: hehehe

Naruto: T.T

Temari: uwaah! Sasuke-kun!

Sasukefurever: bring out the 'fan club' muawhahahahahahah!

BSOD: OMG! I luff you Gaara!

Gaara: please get her off me! Please!

Sasuke: Ahhhh! Get off me you….. Hey don't do that! Stop kissing me! Don't touch me there! Ahhhh!

BSOD: Gaara-kun you can't hate me fur ever!

Naruto: T.T (crying in the corner)

Gaara: I can! And I will!

Temari: OMG! What is that!

Sasukefurever: uh?

BSOD: I think we should go to the story…..

Sasukefurever: yeah me too….

Chapter 6: the start of 'the mission'

The sun got out as the teachers get ready for another day of torturing poor students.

"Okay kids! We got to get the stuff ready for the mission!" said iruka-sensei said. Today the students will go to their first mission. It was a 5 day mission. Well, half of school considers this as a survival mission. That is survive leaving with your roommates for 5 days that you most likely won't like. "Put your luggage on the 2 busses make 2 lines doesn't matter witch bus you put your luggage on, you may proceed." finished

iruka-sensei All the students scramble around the large room.

"Auwww!…that's my foot…hey! You could at least say excuse me!" Sakura was trying to get through the crowed of students. She turns to face her 2 best friends. "This isn't working let's wait till they calm down" she wasn't getting anywhere. Her feet where sore because half of students have stepped on it. It took a while before everyone calmed down. "Finally " murmured Sakura as they move across the room to the exit door so they could put their luggage down. Ino and Sakura both carried a backpack and a luggage bag. Naruto had the same thing but with one more backpack full of ramen..

J about 2 hours later J

" Why did our luggage get to ride on the bus and we don't!" complained a tired Sakura. Her feet where already swollen from people stepping on them and walking 2 miles.

" I'll help you Sakura-Chan" he said grinning. Sakura just stared at him, he had gone over the crush on her a long time ago because he likes Hinata, but of curse he didn't tell her he liked her. He used to call her back then." hehehe…kidding Sakura chill" Sakura just sweatdroop

" I wish Ino was here!" Sakura said as she trew her backpack to Naruto.

" stop whinning, we are almost there" said a cold, husky voice.

" oh .. Sorry sasuke I forgot you where here" said Sakura

"…" was sasuke's 'respond' ( what were you expecting? 'oh that's okay'? lol)

flashback J

" okay I'm gonna pass out a paper with the names of your teammates" kakashi-sensei took out some papers from where he keeps his perverted books. " there is no exchanging they had been walking ½ of mile to get to the entrance of some sort of ninja camp. " you all must get to the training ground in 2 days, all 2 of your teammates must be with you when you get there. Now I'll be calling names of the students so listen up…." finally Sakura, Ino and Naruto had their papers.

"guys, we got to get in the same team and not with some weird kid" said Sakura looking down at the folded piece of paper that she was holding on her hand, it said '_Haruno Sakura' _on the front.

" in the count of three" said Naruto

"one" he started

"two" followed Ino

"three" finished Sakura. All 3 of them unfolded their papers.

" yes!" shouted Naruto, jumping up and down

"what's with him? Ask Ino

" I'm not with a freak! I'm in the same team as Sakura! Although I wouldn't have mind being in Hinata's team" that last part Naruto whisper to himself.

" Naruto have you noticed who is our other teammate?" said Sakura in a monotone.

"who?" said Naruto hoping it was Hinata.

" OMG! It's sasuke!" screamed Inoshe started grinning. Then Naruto join her too.

"uhhh… what?" ask Sakura, when she noticed them grining. She knew why. She felt her face get hot. Then she realized. She was blushing!

" you know…" said Ino, her grin getting bigger ,while Sakura got redder.

"uhhh… who you got Ino?" she quickly change the subject

" I got Mr. Lazy ass and Mr. Hog-non-stop" said Ino. She then realized that Mr. Lazy ass and Mr. Hog-non-stop were next to her.

"uhem… Mr. Lazy ass?" said Shikamaru. Right eye twitching.

" uhhh…err…." Ino was lost in word " we have to get some rules stated here!" shouted Ino. If she wanted to get out of this alive she'll have to get this 2 right." you stop being so lazy and start training and not be lazy!" she said pointing to Shikamaru. She turn to choiji and took the bag of chips he was eating. " you are going to eat less!" she screamed

" you have to be so loud?" asked sasuke, everyone turned to him.

" Sakura you tell your boyfriend to NOT to but in other people's business !" shouted Ino

" he is not my boyfriend!" screamed Sakura back. She was blushing madly.

"let's just go" sasuke said, he too, was blushing, onl;y not as much as Sakura. He grab her hand and Naruto by the collar and drag them of.

J end of flashback

So that's how they end up like that only that sasuke had let go of them.

Sasukefurever: sorry this chapter is short too but i 'm trying to come up with ideas. anyways nozomi has come to visit today!

Sasuke: what? Another goffy girl…great…

Nozomi: I'm not guffy! Just too much energy..

BSOD: OMG! Jessi-chan!

Garaa: (eats bamboo) mmmm…. Crunchy

Sasukefurever: garaa! That is not for humans!

Naruto: but it's tasty ( eats piece of bamboo) and crunchy

Nozomi: not you too Naruto, so immature.

Sasukefurever: what did you expect? Naruto wearing normal clothes and having maners!

BSOD: fuzzy! ( clomps ) OMG! Panda!

Nozomi: no I wanted him to be panda too!

Sasukefurever: right…..

Sasuke: don't ask

Sasukefurever: wasn't planing to… hey! How did you get away from temari!

Sasuke: uhhh.. ( at the corner of the room there was a pile of dead girls) chidori?

Sasukefurever: you just had to kill them didn't you?


	7. earplugs?

Sasukefurever: sorry I haven't been updating guys I've gotten caught up with maple story and ts online, and I have a HUGE writers block.

Sasuke: how can you? you aren't much of a writer anyways.

Sakura: umm…. Sasuke…you may not wanna anger Sasukefurever…. You know what happened last time…..

Naruto: yeah dude…

Sasuke: hn..twitch ….twitch…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"we should stop, it's getting dark" Sasuke put his bag down and pointed at the sky to prove his point.

"who died and make you leader, Sasuke? " said naruto looking back yet still walking. BUMP. He bumped into a tree. " ouwwww…"

"well not that I'm disagreeing with you Naruto…but Sasuke is right. It is getting late. And animals hunt at night. Well some of them" Sakura said "besides I'm tired."

"C'mon Sakura! I'm not yawn tired" said naruto. Both Sakura and Sasuke had a smirk. Only that Sakura's was a playful one but Sasuke's was an evil one. Naruto stood up and walked to them.

"looks like it's pass your bed time naruto" said Sasuke as his smirk turned bigger. "hope you brought your teddy because big bad wolves hunt at night"this words made Sasuke flinch in fear.

"you know it is getting late maybe we should rest a bit" said naruto. Sakura laugh it off and stated to set up. Both boys followed her lead.

"let's take turns for looks outs" said Sasuke getting out of his tent.

" I call last" said naruto quikly from his tent.

"I'll go first I hate waking up in the middle of the night." Sakura sat in a nearby rock and said. " besides I'm not that tired"

"well I guess I'm second then" said Sasuke

"well now that that's solve. Good night" naruto shouted and 30 seconds later they could hear loud snoring from his tent.

"wow he sure is a fast sleeper" said Sasuke as he walked to his tent. " good night Sakura"

"nigh…" Sakura said. 10 minutes later Sasuke came back out with a frown

"dam it naruto snores so loud can't sleep!" said Sasuke covering his ears.

"way ahead of you" Sakura opened her backpack and took something out.

"what" said Sasuke looking at her close fist. "is that?" Sakura opened her hands to reveal a pair of earplugs. "thanks he simply said reaching for them. Before he could get them Sakura closed her hand.

"Ha! Who said they were for you?" said Sakura. An evil grin appeared in her face.

"Oh c'mon Sakura! Ur not even using them!" pleaded Sasuke

"neva!" shouted Sakura (yay I made up a word!)

"please I'll do anything! Please!" beg (Sasuke activates sharingan at writer) err… said Sasuke.

"anything?" Sakura's grin got wider.

"uh.." Sasuke was lost in words. (evil laugh here)

Sasukefurever: hehe I'll update really soon so u can know what Sakura wants Sasuke to do (evil laugh)

Sakura: well good bye for now!


	8. slave 4 u

Sasukefurever: told I was going to update soon. Hehehehe and now hot dog time! Pass me the ketchup!

Sasuke: never! hides ketchup bottle

Sasukefurever: the hard way it is

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Sakura!" shouted naruto while Sakura got out of her tent.

"Huh?…oh hi naruto where is Sasuke?" asked Sakura looking around

"He went to fill our water bottles. Oh yeah Sakura before I forget, I got us in the mall's battle of the bands" said naruto proudly standing.

"That's nice…YOU DID WHAT?" Sakura exploded

"Umm…mommy?" came out chibi naruto.

"you idiot the battle of the bands is in 3 weeks from now and with this stupid field trip we only have 2 week!"

"Well Ino said you would be happy…" defended chibi naruto.

"What's all the yelling about?" said a husky voice from the bushes.

"AHHHH! A ghost!" shouted chibi naruto

"Really? That sounds more like a pest to me" said Sakura glaring at the bush. Sasuke came from the bushes with 3 water bottles. A pink one, a black one and an orange with blue circles. "Shut up naruto is just me" he said glaring at Sakura.

"Cool my water bottle!" naruto said. Sasuke tossed the orange with blue circles bottle but naruto failed to grab it and it ended bumping on his head. And tossed the pink one to Sakura who catch it.

"It's embarrassing to carry those bottles even if there are only animals watching you." pointed out Sasuke.

"Whatever Sasuke please go make breakfast I'm hungry." ordered Sakura

"Do it your self" replied Sasuke

"Oh I guess the Uchihas dun keep their word like they say they do." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed in defeat

"What would you like?" at this Sakura grinned ear to ear.

Day pass and Sakura kept bossing Sasuke around and Sasuke keep taking it. Naruto just watch in amusement after Sakura had told him why was she in control.

----- J Tuesday morning J-----

"Let's get going we have to enter training grounds today and we have about 5 more miles to cover" said Sasuke packing. Naruto and Sakura just nodded. 4 hours later they had cover 2.3 miles and took a rest.

"Ok so we still have a long way to go" said Sakura from the top of a tree.

"Must be about 2:30 pm so we don't have much time to get to training grounds." pointed out Sasuke. "We should get going"

"Ok ok" Sakura said she stood up and doing so she shake the tree a little. A bird came out and pushed Sakura of the tree. "Auwww…it hurts!"

"Sakura! Sakura are you ok?" shouted naruto rushing over to Sakura.

"No I'm not ok! My ankle hurts a lot!" complained Sakura

"Let me see" said Sasuke pushing naruto away. He lifted Sakura's foot carefully yet Sakura let out a groan of pain. And examined it. "Well it's not broken but it does look like its swelling" Sasuke went to his back pack and took out some ice out of his water bottle and put it in a plastic bag. Sakura and naruto watched him in shock. Then he put it was it was swelling and cover it with bandages to keep it there. "That should do the trick" he said satisfied with his work. "Now we rally have to hurry to the training grounds." Sakura tried going in a sitting position.

"Thanks Sasuke, I didn't know u could do that" said Sakura amazed

"No problems c'mon, hop on" said Sasuke as he knelt down next to her. "I'll carry you. You need to let your ankle rest."

"Nah its ok I can walk" said Sakura blushing. She tried to stand up. "See?" she said but at soon as she was up she went down. Sasuke watched amused. "Oh alright" gave up Sakura

"I knew you would see it my way" said Sasuke kneeling down once again. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Hey what about me!" said naruto

"Naruto you would drop me. No offence but you are a little clumsy." said Sakura. She put her arms around Sasuke's neck and he picked up both her legs. They both blushed

"Ready?" ask Sasuke. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah" she said and Sasuke started running with naruto following behind. 2 hours later they stopped to rest again.

"Sorry you have to carry me Sasuke." said Sakura looking down. Naruto had gone filled their water bottles and it was just the two of them. Sasuke looked at her with soft eyes." I owe you big time"

"Sakura. You don't need to be sorry. It's not like you wished to have your ankle sprained. You are one of the only girls who tried to be my friend instead of my girlfriend

, well actually you are the only the girl who want to be my friend." Sakura raised her head and stared at him with wide eyes. "I've become cold after my parents die… and I never had any friends… There were always girls swarming over me asking me out but I knew they only talked to me because of my looks. So I ignored them I'm the one who owes you, even though I may not act like it you and your friends are the closest thin to friends I ever had."

"Sasuke. I am your friend and there is no doubt about that ok?" said Sakura looking at his eyes.

"Thank you Sakura"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasukefurever: give me the ketchup!

Sasuke no!

Sakura: bye bye


	9. riddles?

Sasukefurever: sorry for the late updates but I'm not a fast tipper.

Sasuke: u didn't pass the keyboarding test at your school…. Of course you're a slow tipper.

Sakura: yeah what was your score?

Sasukefurever: err… 27 words per minute?

Naruto: Ramen!

Sasuke: (rolls eyes) and what was the number of words you needed per minute?

Sasukefurever: err…. 30...! But… COME ON! ONLY BY 3 WORDS!

Naruto: HAHAHAAHH! SASUKUEFUREVER FAILED! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sasukefurever: SHUT UP YOU IDOT!

J Chapter 9- Riddles?

They finally got to the training grounds. There were two big wooden doors and they were tightly shut. Naruto frowned and approached the doors. He tried to open them with no luck.

Sasuke stopped and left Sakura on the soft green grass and sat next to her. "Naruto you can't open it with out a key" he pointed at a keyhole on the door. He stood up and started to look around. "We have to find a key"

Sakura tried to help but Sasuke stopped her from standing and shamed his head. She just sighed and sat. She stared at the wooden doors hard. "Hey! What's that?" she pointed a piece of paper underneath a rock next to the doors.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her then to where she was pointing. Sasuke walked to it, he picked up what looked like a white opened enveloped. Before he could look at what was inside a voice interrupted him.

"Hey Sakura! Naruto!" shouted a high pitched voice.

They looked towards the voice was coming from to find Ino and her teammates walking to them.

Sakura's face lightened at the sight of her friend. "Konnichiwa Ino!" Sakura waved to her friend while Naruto jumped up and down shouting the same. She tried to stand, but failed miserably.

Ino's eye widened and started running towards Sakura. By the time she was next to her, Sasuke was giving her a lecture and Naruto nodding his head. "Sakura! Daijoubou Deska? What happened? Why is your leg bandaged? Did Sasuke or Naruto do something to you?" she said in horror. Daijoubou Dayo. Two I fell of a tree and sprained my ankle; three; its bandage to keep the ice up and reduce the swelling and four no they didn't hurt Me." said Sakura

Shikamaru walked up to them and said "you know its better if we take Sakura inside for her to see a real doctor…this is so troublesome"

Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "Do you have the key?" he asked

Shikamaru gave him a confuse look. "Why can't we just go in?"

"It's locked" Naruto explained

Sasuke then remembered. "Sakura founded this piece of paper and I think it has some kind of riddle" he said looking at the paper. "It says:

If you wish to enter

You must find the key

Hidden in the moist darkness

Of shelter from the rain

And that is about it" (I know its lame, but I'm no good at making riddles)

Everyone looked confused no one said a word until finally Naruto said what all of them were thinking. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"Relax Naruto, we just have to put our heads together" said Sakura. "Now, we know what the first two lines mean… obviously and it says it's hidden in the moist dark… Any ideas?"

"Under a rock?" Ask Choiji scratching his head.

"Nah… besides you can't shelter under a rock" said Shikamaru

"Unless it's a big rock" said Naruto

"Exactly how big? I mean there are rocks of all sizes out there and well some may be too big to move."

"No they don't mean a rock… well not exactly." said Sasuke. He got confuse looks from everyone. "Well there are too many rocks to be looking under them. But you can find shelter not only under a big rock, but you can't sleep under them… But you can sleep in a cave." at that everyone's faces light up.

"Well Sakura looks like you choose a smart one" Ino nudge Sakura with her elbow making flush. Sasuke just ignored that comment and kept talking.

"… Did anyone saw a cave on their way?" he asked

They all gave him blank looks. Sasuke sighed.

"OH! I remember!" everyone looked at choiji with hope. "I though I saw a bag of chips next to a cave or something like that" every ones hope turned off a little, but they still had a hint hope.

"Did you find the chips?" asked Naruto. Everyone sighed. Only Naruto would ask a question like that.

"Yes and no… it was an open bag but it was still half full… chips are always better after they have been open for some time." everyone looked at him in disgust while Naruto drooled at the though.

"Let's just go" said Sasuke kneeling in front of Sakura. His back facing her.

Ino and her team looked at them oddly. "What are you doing Sasuke?" she asked.

"I'm going to carry Sakura there… She can't walk if you haven't notice" said Sasuke slightly annoyed.

Sakura shooked her head. "Nah you must be tired… I'll just walk."

"You're joking right?" said Sasuke. Sakura shook her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KEY

Daijoubou Deska: Are you all right?

Konnichiwa: Hello

Daijoubou Dayo: It's alright

Sasukefurever: ok c ya people. Until next time!


	10. cave in?

Sasukefurever: hey guys I'm back sorry for the late update but I have a lot of homework to do.

Sakura: you killed me… 2 times!

Random people: huh?

Sasukefurever: hehe… that happened in a new story me and my friends are working on and I did not kill you it was Hiru…

Random people: who?

Sasukefurever: Hiru is a character from the story. My friend is going to post it soon. It is not a sasusaku. It has little romance but a LOT of comedy. We have army dad (huh?), Oprah (what!) and a lot of dead Mary-sues. Lol

Sasuke: dead Mary-sues huh? It doesn't sound so bad.

Naruto: you have ramen?

Sasukefurever: … Yeah I think we do.

Sakura: why would you have Oprah in it?

Sasukefurever: just to make it more fun… hehehe sorry to all Oprah fans and I guarantee it is like nothing you ever read. Maybe… I don't know what you have read but trust me it's very unique.

Sasuke: sounds ok to me.

Sasukefurever: Lol well let's not spoil more. It should be up soon in blankstareofdoom account.

Sakura: could we just get back to the story now?

Sasukefurever: yeah yeah

Chapter err… 10 right?- cave or die?

"I'm going to carry Sakura there… She can't walk if you haven't notice" said Sasuke slightly annoyed.

Sakura shook her head. "Nah you must be tired… I'll just walk."

"You're joking right?" said Sasuke. Sakura shook her head. "c'mon we don't have all day"

"maybe I should stay with Sakura… you guys can go faster" said Ino. Sakura smiled

Sasuke looked annoyed but nodded. They followed choiji trough the stunning forest. But they didn't even notice since they were themselves. About 4 minutes later they arrived.

Choiji smelled the air. Then he walked to a spot next to a large tree. He sat down next to it. "This is the spot where the chips where" he looked around until his stare landed in one place. "And there is the cave" he pointed to a big hole covered by leaves and moss.

They looked at each other

"Who wants to go first?" asked Naruto. They looked at each other doubtfully.

Sasuke frowned. "I'll go" he reached for his black backpack and took out his flashlight. He turned it on and a bright light came from the object. He pointed the light towards the cavern and headed in. the others took their flashlights out and followed.

The cave extended . They could barely see their hands and it was getting colder for each step they went in further.

"how much longer?" asked Naruto. When he didn't get an answer he asked again. "how much longer?"

Sasuke himself didn't have a clue nor the others. Finally the reach the end. But it wasn't outside, they were still inside the cave. Sasuke flashed his light at every spot in the end wall. Then his eye caught a glimpse of a box. He flashed the bright light to it. It looked as it was made out of leather.

"making a box out of leather must be troublesome…" said shikamaru

Sasuke picked up the box and opened.the box was full of golden and silver keys. In the inside top cover it said

'you have found the key

But you do not know which one is it

Here is a hint

The key is not what you expect it to be

So you must choose only one key for each person present

But no more or the punishment will be severed

"hmmm… I wonder what it means?" said Naruto.

Sasuke shooked his head. "it's not a riddle it's a warning you idiot" he said as he took a golden key. The shikamaru took another and choiji took another.

"oh well that's a stupid waning" said Naruto he grabbed a hand full of key.

" NO Naruto!" shouted shikamaru. Too late. A earthquake started and the cave started falling. Chunks of dirt fell from avobe as they all ran out of the cave. " how troublesome" shikamaru murmured

"THERE IS THE EXIT HURRY UP!" shouted Sasuke over the noise. A white bright light indicationg the ending could be seen and as the got closer it got bigger. Finally they reached it panting.

"YOU IDIOT YOU ALMOST HAD US KILLED BACK THERE!" shouted Sasuke at Naruto.

"how was I suppose to know the cave was going to fall!" Naruto defended himself.

"oh I don't now.. Maybe that was what the WARNING WAS FOR!" shouted Sasuke

"well at least we have more keys" said choiji

"huh?well… we have 3.." said Naruto

"3? What about the ones you got?" asked Sasuke

"well.. I sorta dropped them all." Naruto said

"argh!" Sasuke sighed "let's just go…" and so they headed out back again.

Meanwhile…

"wonder what is taking them so long?" asked Sakura. She wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"don't kno- oh there they are… looks like they were running from hungry hyenas" aid Ino waving her hand.

Sakura turned her head to see the boys exhausted. They dragged themselves toward the gate. Sakura smirked. "looks like you are the one who needs a piggy back ride now" she said to Sasuke.

He glared at her.

Sakura laughed. They tried the keys none of them worked. They all broke when it entered the keyhole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled in frustration. Then something fell out of his hair (weird)

They all stared at Naruto and then at the object. The object was like an aquamarine colored tiny pyramid. The light shined through it. Shikamaru notice that the light passed through it leaving a light shadow that looked like…

But before he could figure it out Ino picked it up. "OMG IT'S SOOO CUTE!" she shouted. She played with the item.

"put the thing back down woman! I can see something." said Shikamaru. Everyone stared at him and Ino put the item back on the floor. Then he saw it. He picked up the pyramid, he inspect it. There were some parts that were darker then the other. In those the light couldn't get trough. The figure was some kind lock with chains that looked like snakes around it. He walked up to the door and wiped some dirt out of it. There were the chain like snake picture around the keyhole too. He holded up the pyramid and let the light reflect trough it and into the keyhole. The chain like snakes started moving or more like slidering around in both objects. He almost dropped the object in surprise. The snakes separated to the opposite side of the door then the door started shaking.

To be continued….

Sakura: at least you didn't kill me this time

Sasukefurever: get over it!

Sakura: hmp!

Sasuke: I'm going to really kill you if you don't tell BSOD to pick up the pace cause I wanna see Sakura di- err…

Sakura: bu-but Sasuke…

Sasukefurever: what's with the attitude change?…

Naruto: c ya


	11. mika and the cabin

Sasukefurever: Heheheh… sorry for not updating soon…I been busy and lazy XD.. I'm gonna try to update more often though.. Since.. Well.. It's summer and I have nothing better to do XD

Sasuke: what about those stories that you write with your friend

Sasukefurever: eh… hobby? Fun? I ono…

Sakura: what about the story you write in that red binder?

Sasukefurever: ummm…. That's gonna go in another website.. I'm almost done with it.. As soon as I finish I'm gonna start typing it

Naruto: what about ramen! And Bamboo!

Sasukefurever: … NO RAMEN AND BAMBOO!

Naruto:….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Gaara: bamboo? panda costume

Sasukefurever: umm.. I though I told you…that...you could take the costume off

Gaara: sorta blushes then grunts b-but it's warm and comfy!

Sasukefurever: … how about a recap?

RECAP:

They all stared at Naruto and then at the object. The object was like an aquamarine colored tiny pyramid. The light shined through it. Shikamaru notice that the light passed through it leaving a light shadow that looked like…

But before he could figure it out Ino picked it up. "OMG IT'S SOOO CUTE!" she shouted. She played with the item.

"put the thing back down woman! I can see something." said Shikamaru. Everyone stared at him and Ino put the item back on the floor. Then he saw it. He picked up the pyramid, he inspect it. There were some parts that were darker then the other. In those the light couldn't get trough. The figure was some kind lock with chains that looked like snakes around it. He walked up to the door and wiped some dirt out of it. There were the chain like snake picture around the keyhole too. He hold up the pyramid and let the light reflect trough it and into the keyhole. The chain like snakes started moving or more like slivering around in both objects. He almost dropped the object in surprise. The snakes separated to the opposite side of the door then the door started shaking.

End of re-cap :

Chapter 11; mika and the cabin

The doors opened and in the other side was something they never expected.

A girl.. About they're age… standing there grinning.. In the background there were there were cabins and training spaces… "congratulations! Hahah.. You made it just in time…"

Sakura was the first to speak. "umm.. Who are you?"

The girl arms went to the back of her head." oh right.. Name.. Name….. my name is Mika! Sup?.. Oh.. Looks like you have an injured one.." the girls said as came over Sakura..

Sasuke sighted "could we just take her to the infirmary?"

Mika shrugged. "it's just sprained. No need to go the infirmary.." she said as if nothing happened

Naruto glared "but we have to get her to treatment!" he screamed in defense of his friend

Ino nodded "we can just let her go around with an sprained untreated ankle!"

"how troublesome…"

"indeed.." said Mika agreeing with shikamaru… "chill k? I'll heal her in a sec…" she did a couple of hand signs and her hand started to glow blue.. Then she put her hand over Sakura's sprained ankle and gently massage the swelling making it smaller and smaller until there was nothing visible.. Then she proceed to arrange the ankle ligaments… a couple secs later she was done and the glow disappeared. "done!" she simple said

Everyone stared in amazement

Naruto spoke first "how you do that!"

Mika shrugged " ehh.. Well… the medic-nin on my jounin squad got tired of me always hurting myself in missions…me very clumsy you see…... Hehehe.. Since I'm so careless too… and well.. She taught me how to do some medical jutsus"

"wait! You're a jounin!" shouted Ino. Her eyes O.O

"b-b-but you can't be older than us! How can you?" Naruto said

"Are you using that justsu tsunade uses to make herself young?" asked choiji

Mika shook her head "nope.. I'm 16.. I.. well… ono.. Just had this outstanding thing and well.. They though not only I make a great ninja but I can make a great spy because of my age.." said Mika not really knowing how to explain it..

Sasuke glared at her.. She was his age yet she was way beyond his level… how could he slack so much…

"wait… what are you doing here then?" said Shikamaru

"huh? Well Iruka asked me to help with the stuff around here and I dun have any missions this week so I decided to help." said Mika standing up

Shikamaru nodded "k…."

Mika stretched "well… now that that is over with.. C'mon… I'll show you to your dorms.. Rooms.. Whatever you want to call 'em.. They all stink either way" last part she murmured to herself.

The group looks at each other before following.

She stopped in front of a cabin, the number 210 on a plate that hanged on the door. The cabin was old and about the size of half of a classroom, the top of it was in the shape of a triangle and is was supported up incase of a flood , across from the cabin, after the small dirt road like pass way was another cabin like the first one this one with the number 211, same size and still old "k.. these 2 cabins are open.. You may sleep outside if you wish.. I would.. And it's one cabin per team" yawn "activities start tomorrow morning at sunrise" said mika fast "any questions?"

The group shook their head

"very well.. If You need me... I'll be somewhere…. Trying not to be found" said mika

"excuse me?" asked Sakura not really catching the last part

Mika shocked her head nervously "hehe.. Umm.. Nothing.. Have fun with the spiders! C ya" mika said before walking towards the river.

Ino's eyebrow twitched "there are spiders in these cabin? No way am I sleeping in there!" she said

Shikamaru sighted yet again.. "calm down Ino.. It's can't be that bad.. Women are so troublesome…"

Sasuke was looking around the cabin, casually stepping on a few bugs "what a dump"he said.. "..guess the girl was right.. We might as well sleep outside.."

The cabin was pretty much empty.. No chairs.. No beds.. There was dirt everywhere and a lot of spider webs. He ducked a little to go inspect some other part.. It was like an empty attic.. Really small... Dirty attic…

"we should probably sleep outside" said Sakura, she had followed Sasuke into the cabin and was sorta freaked out by the sized and quantity of the spiders.

"it'll be ok Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto squishing a spider "Eww.. So gross" he then added when he saw the splat

Sakura rolled her eyes "idiot"she murmured under her breath.

Naruto then got and idea and started grinning evilly

Sakura then felt something on her shoulder. She let out a small cry thinking it was a spider, she looked at her shoulder then noticed Naruto's hand, she then punched across the cabin "NARUTO!"

Naruto laid on the ground "oww.. You had to punch so hard Sakura-Chan?"

Sasuke frowned annoyed by the over reactive girl and annoying boy. "will you guy calm down" he said after a while

Meanwhile in the other cabin.

"EEEEKKK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" screamed ino pointing at the small spider that had crawled on her hand.

Shikamaru and. Choiji quickly covered their ears.

"man.. Ino you have to scream so loud?" commented choiji

"jeez.. Calm down woman.. How troublesome.." said shikamaru and he flick the spider off her hand

"thanks shika!" said ino after the spider was gone

"whatever.,. It's just a little spider.. " he said. He continued to inspect the cabin "jeez.. It's full of dirt And bugs.. Do they really expect someone to sleep here?" he said wiping a spider web off on his pants.

Choiji was about to take one another chip from his bag but instead of a chip… a huge spider he took out. Unfortunally he didn't noticed.. But ino and shikamaru did.

"EEEEEEEEEKKK! SPIDER!" shouted ino.

Choiji ignored her not knowing she referred to the one he was absentmindedly holding. He brought the spider chip to his lips

"choiji no!" said shikamaru his face had the this-is-too-much-dam-work expression

Too late, choiji had eaten the spider. "man.. They sure dun make chips like they used too.." choiji commented "that one tasted weird"

Ino fainted and shikamaru slapped his forehead

Only on Konoha…

Sasukefurever: haha! That's all for now.. Man.. That was gross..

Sasuke: idiot..

Naruto: haha! Choiji ate a spider!

Sakura: EEEKK.. So many spiders!

Sasukefurever: calm down Sakura.. jeez.. well.. i have an important anouncement... i decided to add some off my readers into the story! you cna just ramdomly appear or you could be paired up with soeone you want! if you wanna be added just send me a message and i'll see how can i add you hahahh weird..


	12. IMPORTANT NEWSS REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT NOTE on 1'28'08

Oki decided im gonna keep this story. i may not keep sakura as nice as i kept her before, she grew out of me ya know. but i´ll do my best. i just want to ask you the readers (if i have ANY left ) that if you really REALLY want this to be a sasusaku cause i´ll fake it if you guys really want me to. i wont mind.

IMPORTANT NOTE on a while back

well, i been thinking that i may stop this story because well, i just don't feel it as much as i did.. now i'm not so much into the whole.. sasusaku thing. i'm acctualy going away from liking sakura, now sakura seems a bit whorish in the last chapters and to me so that kinda breaks my liking. i'm not sure still if i want to ocntinue and i would like your opinions.


End file.
